


No Salvatore

by Cb_w, Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A Streetcar Named Desire References, Abusive Relationships, Co-Dependency, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Lust, Masturbation, Obsession, Sexual Tension, The Great Gatsby References, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: Nothing went right ever since the daughter of Nostrade lost her powers. With Light's negligence on her and the newfound favouritism for Kurapika, the discomfort between Kurapika and Neon in the big mansion intensifies.
Relationships: Kurapika & Neon Nostrade, Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Numbkid : Happy Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day everyone! This is the most twisted interpretation we have for KuraNeon. It's actually the most rotten, fucked up idea we are planning to write so far. Note that the later chapters will not be for the weak heart and can be triggering. This is a tale of two lovers, but this is not a love story. You have been warned. Thank you Cb_w for writing this deviant fic with me! This was so productive. I can't believe we wrote the first chapter within 2 days? Let's begin the Year of the Ox and V-day with KuraNeon again!
> 
> Cb_w : Happy CNY and Valentine's Day everyone. This time, we are exploring another Kuraneo potential where their enmity towards each other is high. Neon is always a detached and insensitive character while Kurapika has harbored prejudice and bad impression towards Neon. What kind of relationship could possibly result from two stressed and suspicious individuals pitted under the same roof? Hmmmm? So interesting, right? Beware though, this fic will portray toxic relationship and co-dependency that should not be glamorized or applied in real life. Please enjoy! Thank you so much Numbkid for the hard work, we wrote this chapter in two days. That's awesomely fast! The fastest chapter we've ever written. I guess that's because we are so excited for this premise~

The rain poured and the wind slashed strongly at the window. Nothing went right ever since the daughter of Nostrade lost her powers. Not only the family lost all the clients, but all the employees and attendees have also left too. The hollowness that covered the whole mansion made dusk feel like midnight already.

Neon opened the teak-wood door and stared at Kurapika uncannily. The only employee left was sitting in the chair where her father used to sit. As if Light Nostrade had completely lost his capability to think, he had shoved all the financial responsibility to Kurapika. It was a leap of faith, but it worked. Kurapika managed to slowly turn the situation and remodel their business from Neon’s fortune-telling to gambling and bodyguarding. While they are far from being as rich as they used to be, at least they did not go completely broke and managed to keep the house. It was strange how she now has to ask the employee for an allowance.

“Didn’t papa tell you? I need 3 million jenny.” Neon quickly voiced her demand, “Why isn’t it in my bank account already?”

Kurapika pressed his temple and put aside the documents in his hand. Her high-pitched voice blended with the sound of the violent weather outside. He was already working overtime. 

“May I ask the purpose of this spending, Miss Neon?” he inquired. 

“Well…” she hesitated for a moment, “there’s a limited Monaveen Blanche collection.”

“Mona- what?” 

“Monaveen Blanche. I want to buy their newest designer handbag. It’s called  _ A Ride to Desire _ ,” she elaborated, sounding a little excited. 

“And that costs 3 million?” 

“Yes?”

He sighed, “Miss Neon, given that we had just overcome our financial slump, I don’t think we should be throwing money carelessly. Besides, 3 million for a handbag is not practical.”

The light in her eyes faded. She frowned and muttered, “b-but… you don’t understand. It’s a limited edition! I need that bag.” 

“Our money is limited too,” he countered, “please understand that.” 

“Please..? Have a heart-”

“No, Miss Neon. I’m sorry, but no. That kind of expenditure is unnecessary,” he said firmly. 

She continued to pout. She grumbled, “fine… Just this once!” 

“Thank you Mi-”

“You won’t understand fashion anyway,” she cut him off, playing with her hair, “with the way you’re always dressing up in old tabards. Nobody dresses like that here.” 

“Miss Neon, please respect that the way I dress. It’s-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s probably where you’re from. God knows where. Probably a place where people wear boring clothes. You don’t even tell us where you’re from, yet my father put so much trust in you,” she commented casually, yet her words were crude and insensitive. 

Kurapika knew that she was being harsh as she was upset. Heck, maybe she was also upset about her father’s negligence and newfound favouritism for Kurapika, but this was downright rude. 

He inhaled, then exhaled deeply, trying to steady his growing heartbeat. “Miss Neon, I-” 

The door slammed shut. She was already gone before he tried to quell the tension. 

* * *

“Mr Nostrade, the businesses are going well. We should be back on our track soon,” Kurapika stated. 

The older man blew off the smoke, he smiled proudly, “that’s good. Thank you, Kurapika. My daughter and I could have been in real financial trouble if it wasn’t for you remodelling the business. You could’ve left our employment but you stayed and helped us.” 

Unknown to them, Neon was eavesdropping on their conversation, her ears glued to the door.  _ Hmph, I’m sure something’s fishy going on. Kurapika has another motive.  _ _ Why else would he stay? _

“I do hope that I can continue to be in charge of the business,” Kurapika replied, “the doctor says it’s not good for you to keep working. Not after the breakdown and heart problems you’re having.” 

_ Bingo! I know that’s what he’s after! _ \- Neon thought. 

“You do have a point. If only Neon hadn't lost the Lovely Ghostwriter,” Light shook his head in disappointment, “what was that girl thinking… foolishly going out with a stranger and ending up having her powers stolen. The old Neon is long gone.” 

“Sometimes… I wish you were my son instead. Someone who knows how to rule the mafia community. If it was Neon, she wouldn’t survive,” he added. 

Kurapika said nothing. He planned to keep this conversation from Neon a secret. 

Neon’s eyes watered a little.  _ Papa doesn’t care about me anymore… He even prefers an outsider to be his child than me? Papa… Is it because I’m no longer useful? And Kurapika’s the one bringing in money now?  _ The feeling of her father’s neglect was reviving, just like the time before she developed her Lovely Ghostwriter ability. Her father’s heart was out of reach from her again. Even worse, she was competing with a boy her age - an employee, to be exact!

_ Oh, crackers!  _ She skittered away from the door as much as possible, upon realising that the meeting between Kurapika and Light ended and that Kurapika was near the door, probably heading out. 

She quickly dashed to her room. She shut the room behind her, she was breathing heavily. The tears continued to fall. Eliza and the other attendants were no longer here. She had no one to talk to. Even the therapeutic effect of shopping… She can’t even shop. 

She opened her wardrobe. Perhaps her clothes can provide comfort? Her fingers caressed the fabrics of the dresses, shirts and lingerie - all made up of various materials of silk, linen and cotton. She took out one of the dresses, reminiscing the times she bought it and trying to live in that memory. She smiled and threw it on her bed. She took another one and repeated the action. She can remember the day, but not as vividly. Then by the third, it was all blurred. 

Confused, she took another - still nothing. Maybe she should try taking out the pretty ones? And she did. Still no memory. When did she buy it? She was not sure. It was all convoluted. There were a gazillion times she pranced the malls, happily trying on countless outfits and the sound of swiping credit cards. 

She took another. Can’t remember. She threw it on her bed. 

And another... 

And another... 

And another...

_ Why can’t I remember?!  _ She scratched her head in frustration. She cried even more. By the time she noticed, there was a mountain of clothes on her bed. She plopped on top of it, energy  _ spent _ . 

_ These clothes… They were so beautiful… _ But why can’t she remember the time they made her happy? All those times she bought them with  **_her money_ ** , thanks to the Lovely Ghostwriter. She clutched some of it, balling them into her fists. Her body lay in a fetal position, like a dying butterfly with a broken wing. The tears were staining some of the fabric, possibly ruining them. Yet, it did not matter, for she was embracing the only things that can console her. 

She glanced at her wardrobe. The Daisy baby doll nightgown collection was the only one remaining.  _ Ah! I remember those! They were from Varsouviana Polka. _ She jumped up as if a newfound life spurred through her. She remembered them because this was the only shop she buys nightgowns from. She picked up the light pink one - the colour that best suits her - and wore it.  She stared at the reflection in the mirror - she looked horrible from all the crying! 

She opened her cosmetics box. She has to appear pretty again: to feel good. No way in hell this outsider was going to make her cry ugly. She applied the cushion foundation on her face, covering the circles under her eyes.  She grabbed her nearest lipgloss and quickly swiped it on her lips.  _ And voila!  _ She looked perfect and it made her feel alive again. She blew a kiss on the mirror. This was the girl she knew, the girl that never allowed anyone to rain in her parade. 

* * *

“Kurapika, I need 500 thousand.” 

The blonde young man was ready for another headache when he heard the door click open. He was looking through the documents before he shifted his eyes and almost spat his coffee at the sight of Neon. 

“Miss Neon, what’s with _ those clothes?”  _ he quickly averted his gaze. It was the first time he saw a girl in such a racy outfit. 

“This?” she waited for him to look her in the eyes again before she twirled, emphasizing the light’s reflection on her satin nightgown, “my favourite from Varsouviana Polka. Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

He quickly averted his gaze once again when he caught the glimpse of her ass. The nightgown was just long enough to cover them. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked, without looking at her. 

She giggled at his clueless-ness. “No, silly. I’m going to wear it at home!” He was even more perplexed, but he guessed that she was not ditzy enough to wear that kind of outfit for the rest of the world to see. 

“So can I have the 500 thousand?” she repeated and tapped her foot impatiently. He just wanted her to disappear, her attire was making him uncomfortable. 

“Uhm… yeah…” he mumbled, waving his hand to shoo her away. 

“Okay! It better be in my account first thing tomorrow!” She stuck her tongue out to him and marched off proudly. He sighed, watching her walk away. 

_ Wait… I forgot to ask her about the purpose of the expenditure.  _ He knew that she would likely buy something impractical, but backing down after granting her request may cause an unwanted reaction from her. He slammed his head on the office table and groaned. 

If only he can take over the Nostrade family business without the hassle of babysitting a rude, insensitive girl who suffers from princess syndrome. With a sickening hobby of collecting dead body parts, to add on to the mess of a human being she is. 

* * *

_ Shit. What kind of clothes was that?  _

Kurapika called it a day. He sat on his bed and tried to calm his racing heart every time he was reminded of the sight of his boss in inappropriate attire. He had his dinner, took his shower, and he should be resting by now. Every inch of him had tried to think of something else, but he kept getting back at the imagery of her.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes just to find the image of her twirling in her light-pink attire replaying in his mind. It took him hours before he finally admitted it was the disturbing feeling in his pants that deterred him from his sleep.

_ Damn that Neon Nostrade.  _

Slamming the bathroom door, he took off his boxers and looked at his erection with embarrassment. He felt his body betrayed his sanity when he stroked himself and only Neon came to his imagination. 

Her bossy high-pitched voice and insensitive remarks. Her stupid behaviour and slutty attire. Her seductive cleavage and round ass. How good would it feel if he could grab her curvy waist and slam his dick into her? He stroked harder. Imagining her begging for mercy and screaming his name. Indulging his fantasy to degrade her for objectifying his clan into mere collections.  That fucking sick hobby of hers. Disgusting. To have her neck wear his palm like a necklace and shut her up for once. To vent all his annoyance into her in the form of pulsating desire. 

After all her demands and the way she was asserting authority over him, he could not help but wonder the enjoyment of having the tables turned: for her to submit to him, offering herself to be ravaged over and over... 

His dick twitched and white cum sprayed, dripping off his finger. The climax left him powerless, feeling absurdly good and detached from his sanity. 

**_Fuck_ ** **. He hated that girl** **_so_ ** **much…**

The water swirled when he flushed the toilet down. He only wished the water could also flush his strange desire and shameful memory away. The very shameful memory of himself fantasising about ravaging the body collector in the most tempestuous way. 

It was sinful. It was wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day for Neon to dress-up and wear her favourite nightgown collection. As usual, there was nothing but her footsteps filling the whole mansion. She hasn’t talked to both Light and Kurapika in the house since she got her 500 thousand. 

The eerie silence and inconvenience started to bother her. She misplaced her TV remote and now has to look for the replacement herself instead of asking her attendees like usual. Maids and food services were only available at certain working hours. 

_ When will everything go back to normal? _ She muttered.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, Neon glanced at the blonde employee before looking in another direction. There were only two of them in the big living room, and the silence emphasized the distance between them.

Neon was always friendly to her female attendees, throwing smiles and spoiling them. But now that they’ve left, what has she got to do with this one? She never had a male attendee and rarely talked to her bodyguards. 

Dalzollene was fun. But this one? Kurapika wasn’t even a regular bodyguard. He was fine before she overheard his conversation with Light and took all his father’s attention. 

Kurapika shared the same sentiments. Both preferred to avoid each other and decided to say nothing.

He was ready to ignore her before seeing the way her hips swayed when she walked by. It unconsciously reminded him of his sick fantasy and his own shameful memory of masturbating to it. He cursed silently, trying to calm his heartbeat.

_ Again? Why must this girl wear such a cursed outfit?  _ How many times must he avert his eyes just to avoid the forbidden sight? He seemed to have a more important question than questioning this strange desire that he resented so much.

“Ah-” the clanking sound of a TV remote hitting the marble tiles broke the silence. 

When he turned his head to the sound source, Neon was bending over to grab the remote. Her hand was reaching the floor, baring her bottom in the tight lacy panty for everyone in the room to see. And there was only him. 

Kurapika felt the sudden urge of lust looming over his head. The imagery of her in his previous fantasy played like a movie in his mind. This time, it emphasized how he could grab her hair and take her from behind while she’s down on her knees and arms. Then, he could hear her whimpers like an animal she is, making stupid inhuman sounds that suit her inhumane heart. 

That again. The primal thoughts he resented so much. How long must he bear this torture? Licking his lips and realizing it after, he decided that this situation is completely inappropriate and out of hand. A girl should be more modest and be aware of her environment.

“With all due respect, Miss Neon. Will you please be mindful of your clothes next time?”

“What did you say?” the girl widened her eyes. Did this employee just give her an order? 

“I said, you have to be mindful of what you wear. Don’t wear things like that anymore,” Kurapika clarified, hoping that she will get the memo. 

She squinted her eyes.  _ This employee is telling me what to do? Who does he think he is? First was him stealing Papa from me and controlling our family business, now he wants to boss me around? The nerve of this guy!  _ She walked up dangerously close to him, pointing her finger at his chest, “Excuse me? You’re just a bodyguard.” 

He was close enough to inhale her perfume. It was sweet and musky, like caramel mixed in with vanilla. Yet, her voice was the complete opposite. She continued, “Okay? So you… your job is to protect my body. Not tell me what to do with  _ it _ .” 

“I understand that. However-” 

“Shh!” she cut him off, placing her finger at his lips to silence him. “You may control the family business, but this is still my house. What’s next, you’re going to control what  _ panties _ I wear? Hmm?”

He sucked in a breath, the word ‘panties’ evoked a specific imagination in him. She was so near him. She was threatening him. A mere small and powerless girl. She watched his speechless reaction - he could tell that she was enjoying her superiority over him. 

“You can’t stand it? Then get out of my house!” She yelled as she pointed at the main door of the mansion. She then turned to him again, pretending to think. 

“Although I wonder…” she smiled deviously at him, and started to play with the strand of his hair and twirled it. He flinched visibly. “Why would it even bother you? Is there something you’re not telling  _ your boss _ ?” 

Then as she was going to be near his face, she withdrew and walked away. He was left fuming, clearly humiliated by her insults. What a bitch! 

While it is a fact that he’s a bodyguard, he was doing so much more than that. He was literally saving the Nostrades from being broke. Yet, this girl still acted like she was above him - high and mighty as a peacock. All he wanted was for her to be considerate. 

_ Did she just?! _ **_I fucking hate this girl._ **

* * *

For a few days, Neon bugged Light to accompany her going out at the nearest shopping mall. She was feeling left out when her father spent too much time with Kurapika, even more bothered that he acted like he’s got a new child. Needless to say, Kurapika was more than happy getting the chance to avoid the girl and her unnecessary intimidating behaviour. 

“Sir, Linsenn will be back in two days. We should just wait for him to take Miss Neon to the shopping mall. I must work on the paperwork to make sure they’re finished by tomorrow.” Kurapika denied Light’s sudden request, the old man broke his promise again. His chance to spend a peaceful day in the mansion was now ruined. 

“Tomorrow is Sunday, forget about the paperwork, Kurapika. I promised Neon I’d go with her today, but I don’t feel fit to go,” Light answered.

“You know how troublesome it would be if we were to break a promise with her,” he tried to convince the blonde young man, “the chauffeur has arrived. I've paid him extra to carry her shopping bags. All you need to do is keep an eye on her as usual.” 

“Have you told her, sir?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“Miss Neon will be furious. She even ordered me to book a place in  _ your  _ favourite restaurant.” 

“ _ What  _ restaurant?”

“ _ Marzano.” _

Light clenched his brows, trying to recall a restaurant with the name.

”The one with cheese speciality?” Kurapika noticed Light’s addled expression and explained in detail, including Neon’s additional comment, “something Miss Neon told me I’ll never know, it’s a special menu for  _ family lunch _ .”

“That one?” Light turned his head to reach the smoke-pipe, “that was a long time ago.”

“You tell her, son. I don’t have enough energy to deal with her.” 

Kurapika sighed in pity. He’s got a bad feeling about this sudden arrangement, especially after Neon talked like they had a sibling-rivalry.

* * *

“Why are you here? Where is papa?”

“Mr Nostrade isn’t feeling well. He asked me to go in his stead,” Kurapika answered stoically, he had expected her upset reaction.

The girl sighed in bitter frustration. 

After a long time, her father finally agreed to go with her. She should be spending time with her father as a family, having lunch in their favourite restaurant and all. Why must he send this boy instead? He didn’t even apologize or say anything in person. Has she lost her father for good? 

“I don’t need you around, Kurapika, ” she continued, “he wasn’t feeling well, right? Just stay with papa _.  _ Maybe he’ll grant you something, like an adoption paper.” 

The sarcasm in her tone boiled his blood. He noticed it was clear for everyone to see that he chose the extra work mainly in order to gain something. Still, her disappointment didn’t justify her rudeness to him. Did she think she’s so smart by figuring him out?

Neon closed the car door and looked in surprise when her bodyguard followed from the other side.

“Didn’t you hear? I don’t want you to tag along,” she complained.

“I’m afraid that's not your decision to make, Miss,” he smiled sarcastically, “the last time you went alone ended in a disaster. Who knows what else you’ll lose this time if I’m not around?”

Neon was lost for words, feeling offended by his statement. Since when did he have authority over her? She really wasn’t in the mood to see her bodyguard’s face now. Maybe it’s time she teaches them a lesson.

* * *

Neon looked at the middle-aged chauffeur and her blonde bodyguard in frustration. She could keep the chauffeur busy with all the shopping bags, but what about her blonde bodyguard? 

_ Aha. _

A mannequin caught her attention.

“Kurapika, look at this shirt, isn’t this good?” she faked a sweet smile, so phoney that Kurapika could sense something was off by the time he saw it. He swore she was putting on sour expressions just a few seconds ago.

“How about you try this on? If you like it, this will be my treat.” 

“No, thank you, Miss,” he refused stoically.

“Please, I’m sure you will look good on it” she grabbed the folded shirt and pressed in on his chest, “don’t you know it’s _ rude  _ to refuse your employer’s offer?”

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrow when he heard the word  _ employer.  _ She’s abusing her position again. He suspected she must be planning something by the way she glanced all over the empty spaces. 

“Alright, if Miss Neon insisted,” he grabbed the folded shirt on her hand and undid some of its buttons, “There’s no need for a fitting room. I will just use the mirror here.” 

Her sour expressions were back again.  _ Shoot, he discovered my plan to escape while he’s in the fitting room. _

Neon stood as he undressed and revealed his well-toned abs and arms. He was always wearing long-sleeved shirts and she never knew he was this… muscular? The sudden realization made her feel something, a fluttery feeling in her stomach. Maybe an appreciation? 

She often heard he was strong, but she never thought he was this lean.  _ Of course, he would have undergone rigid Nen training or some sort. I should've known. _ She unconsciously bit her lip. Her eyes lingered at his back. They look sturdy too. She wanted her gel-painted nails on his back -  _ eww, what the hell? Oh right, yes, I want to scratch him to hurt him!  _

“How is it, Miss Neon?” Kurapika turned in her direction.

There was an awkward silence before Neon answered with an excited shaky tone, she didn’t expect him to ask for her opinion

“You look good!” she completely forgot about her escape plan for a moment, “you should keep it.”

He flushed a bit. Did she just genuinely compliment him?

“Really? I don’t think you need-”

“Just keep it. Okay?” she hushed, "Now, go pay for these, and let’s move to another shop.” 

Neon sighed at her missed opportunity to escape. She glanced at the ladies’ bathroom. Probably she should just try her old trick, some new clothes and blending in with the crowd always did its magic. 

* * *

With a tight skirt and tube top layered under an unbuttoned denim jacket, Neon carefully sneaked out of the bathroom. She was hoping her bodyguard wouldn't notice her clothes combination when she walked beside the crowd. The girl was walking confidently, not realizing he noticed her familiar figure.

“Where are you going, Miss?” 

Neon flinched as she felt someone grasping her arm, “How did you know it’s me?” 

Kurapika did not answer. Oddly and surprisingly, it only took mere seconds for him to recognise her body figure, given that it has been in his recurring fantasies. 

“What  _ the hell _ is your problem? Trying to escape like this!” Kurapika was unable to hide his anger.

“I told you not to come along! I just wanted some freedom! Since Papa could do whatever he wanted, I’m free to do whatever I want too!” she huffed, “you can’t tell me what to do.”

His voice softened as he scanned her clothes. He was worried other guys would approach and think inappropriately of her, “it’s dangerous to walk by yourself.”

Neon looked over the area around her.  _ Dangerous? This familiar shopping mall? _ He must be insane!

“Why do you care so much?” She pulled her arms away from his grip and rushed in the opposite direction. 

Kurapika was able to catch up to her and grab her wrist. “Let me go!” she yelled, but his grip on her was tight. 

“If you don’t let go, I’ll scream and say you’re molesting me,” she threatened under her breath. Her eyes were burning with determination. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he muttered under his breath and pulled her. 

She resisted. “Help! Help! Somebody! He’s molesting me!” she screamed hysterically. Kurapika was shaken.  _ This bitch really did it. _ All the bystanders turned their heads towards the pair, watching them suspiciously and whispers can be heard. 

“Quiet Neon! Stop making a scene!” he scolded, a little panicked that everyone’s attention is on them now. 

There was a slight smirk on her face before it disappeared and she screamed again, “Anybody! I don’t know him! He’s touching me!” 

He spontaneously covered her mouth with his hand. But before he knew it, the two mall security guards tackled Kurapika. Physically, they were weaker, but Kurapika knew that fighting them off would make him look more guilty. “There’s a mistake! She’s my employer and I’m her bodyguard,” he attempted to explain. 

“Employees don’t treat their bosses like that, pal,” one of them said. 

“I don’t know him,” Neon smugly commented and turned to look at the chauffeur, who was equally stunned. 

“You hear that?” the mall security guard said, handcuffing him and leading him away, “boy, you’re in deep trouble. Where are your parents?” 

“Call Mr Nostrade!” Kurapika called out to the chauffeur. He glanced at Neon with resentment, as she watched him get dragged. He could hear the whispers all around him, calling him all sorts of vile labels: disgusting, animal, monster, pervert. 

This was the second time she humiliated him. This time, it’s with an audience.   


* * *

“So… I hear that you’re in jail because you tried to molest a girl. What the fuck is wrong with you man?” a dirtied middle-aged man spoke to Kurapika. Both of them were sitting in a temporary detention cell. 

He gritted his teeth. 

“Was she hot?” 

Hot is an understatement. She is delectable. “Shut up,” Kurapika tersely said. 

“Come on, I’m bored. What’s wrong with you. Damn,” the man pestered. 

“I’m innocent. Her father is my employer, I’m supposed to be her bodyguard. She tried to escape and when I tried to bring her back, she accused me of sexually assaulting her,” Kurapika explained. 

“Really? Damn. What a cunt!” the man commented. Kurapika could not help but agree.  _ I swore to my clan that I will arrest all these flesh collectors, yet here I am getting arrested because of one. I’ll make her pay.  _ His heart was starting to palpitate, feeling the familiar wrath surge in his skin. 

**_I really, really hate this bitch._ **

“What about you? Why are you here?” Kurapika figured that he was bored while waiting for Light to pick him up and quell the situation. 

“My wife reported me out of the house when she caught me with my mistress. I was butt naked in the streets. You know... the whole public indecency law. The police were looking for witnesses before throwing me in actual jail.”

Kurapika felt like a fool upon hearing the other guy’s story. Lumped in the same room as this scum, what did he do to deserve this humiliation?

“Kurapika? Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Light entered the police headquarters. 

“I’m going to smooth things over and get you out of here, okay?” he reassured. Light conversed with the police officers for 10 minutes.

“Alright kid, you’re free to go,” the police officer said. 

* * *

They returned to the mansion. 

“Kurapika… I heard Neon accused you of molest-” Light tried to start a conversation to express his concern for the young man. He was seriously disturbed by his daughter’s accusation. 

“Mr Nostrade, I really know you want to talk about it right now, but I’m tired,” Kurapika cut him off. He looked at Light, his eyes were empty. 

“Of course, go ahead son,” Light replied. Light knew that Kurapika was not exhausted physically, but he had enough of Neon. 

* * *

“Papa, you called for me?” 

“Sit down, Neon,” her father ordered her, but she remained rooted to the ground. 

“Do you have any idea what you did?” Light asked, his voice was stern. He always complied with Neon's wishes, that it was strange for her to hear him in an authoritative tone. “You shouldn’t be giving Kurapika such a hard time. He’s trying his best. Your prank had gone too far.”

“I just wanted to show him what’s it like to not have any freedom!” she spoke up defiantly. “You do know that he’s just trying to use us and take-”

Neon felt a sting in her cheek. It took seconds to register that her father slapped her.  _ He’s never once slapped her before.  _

“No. You listen to me. I’m not an idiot. I know that he wants to control our family business. He’s ambitious,” Light said. 

“And you’re letting him? We don’t even know where he’s from!” she whined. 

“Does it even matter where he’s from? Without him, there won’t even be a roof on top of our heads. And who would take over our family business? You? You’re not even interested,” he scolded. 

Neon stood speechless, she started tearing up. It was true that she was never interested in businesses and the likes. She had no idea how to run them either. 

“You don’t understand… I’m your kid...” she whispered. 

“What do I not understand, Neon!? Because I don’t understand why you’re being mean to him either,” he yelled. 

“Ever since he came to our lives, nothing went-”

“No, don’t pin this on him. Our lives almost went into shit when you escaped and got your abilities stolen! So if you can’t stand him taking up the business, blame yourself,” he said harshly. 

“It’s what Kurapika said, right? That the man Chrollo Lucilfer stole my powers. How do you even trust what Kurapika says? You two are just baselessly blaming someone. I can tell Kurapika has an unexplained hatred towards that man,” she defended. 

“He’s a smart boy. I’m sure he has his reasons for his suspicions. Besides, there was CCTV footage of Chrollo knocking you out swiftly. I couldn’t see it, but Kurapika and other guys who can use Nen told me they saw it happen. That’s enough to suspect something is up. You don’t remember it but it happened. We never told you because it might be traumatic for you,” Light explained. 

Her father stared at her, the seriousness in his eyes were grim. “Listen to me, Neon. I’m not scolding you just because I’m angry or what you did was messed up, it’s also for your safety.”

She arched an eyebrow. What? 

“Being in this community… I’ve seen many men of all types. There are those idiots, those straightforward muscle heads… and then there are the occasional silent ones. Those that look gentle and meek - can’t hurt a fly - but deep down, there’s a monster in them all caged up. They are the ones that will analyse situations and finish you off methodically. Kurapika… one look and I know he’s one of those. He may not look like it, but he can be dangerous. And he’s strong. There’s this… seeping anger that he has. I can tell he has killed before. Don’t tempt him. If you get into trouble with him again and he retaliates, I’m not helping you.  _ You lie on the bed you make _ ,” her father warned. 

“Yet… you’re choosing him to live in our house? Him? Dangerous? You have got to be joking,” she replied, a little sceptical with Light’s warning. 

“You can’t rule the underworld if you’re soft,” he simply said. 

“Papa… how could you… you’re choosing an outsider over me. Why don’t you just adopt him, huh?!” she yelled. 

“Believe me, if I could, I would. I’d have a son, not this…” he stopped for a moment and gestured at her. He did not need to finish that sentence for Neon to get what he was saying. 

“I wanted him to be my son-in-law, but with the way you treat him, we’d be lucky if he even wants to work under us. All I ever asked for you after you lost your ability is to behave. Yet, you mess up-”

At this point, she was already crying non-stop.  _ Papa even wants to sell me to Kurapika..? _ It was enough. She did not want to hear her father’s criticisms anymore. She knew her prank had gone too far. She knew it was wrong to make Kurapika’s work more difficult than it should be. 

“Hey, where are you going? Get back here, young lady! I’m not done yet!” he yelled, as she quickly exited the office room.

She hurried to her bedroom, locking it and throwing herself on the bed. 

_ So that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Papa and Kurapika… I will make your lives a living hell!  _

**Author's Note:**

> Numbkid : It will only be downhill from here. 
> 
> Cb_w : They will be abusive towards each other. Oooh it will be so hot and sexy!


End file.
